Winifred Conboy (1828-aft1911)
Coalpits County Roscommon, Ireland |Children = Bridget Hogan (c1850-?) Mary Hogan (c1850-?) Moira Hogan (c1860-?) Michael Hogan (1863-?) Catherine Mary Hogan (1864-1941) Jane Elizabeth Hogan (1864-1949) Patrick Hogan (1868-aft1911) Winifred Hogan (c1870-?) Ann Hogan (c1870-?) Nan Hogan (c1870-?) Lorrie Hogan (1876-aft1901) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Winifred Conboy (1828-aft1911) was a housewife in Hollygrove, Ireland. (b. 1828; Hollygrove, Altheague, Killeroran, County Galway, Ireland - d. after 1911; Hollygrove, Athleague, Killeroran, County Galway, Ireland) Name variations *Winifred Conboy *Winnifred Conboy Birth She was born in 1828 in Hollygrove, County Galway, Ireland to unknown parents. When the death certificate of James Conboy I (1837-1902) is found, their parents will be known. Michael Cuddy lists her as born in Curraghbaughla, Ireland. Siblings *James Conboy I (1837-1902) who married Bridget White (c1840-1866?) and after her death he emigrated to the United States *Bridget Conboy (c1840-aft1901) who married Thomas Carr I (c1840-bef1901) and remained in Hollygrove, Ireland. Marriage Winifred married John Hogan (1828-1886) on July 21, 1845 in Hollygrove, County Galway, Ireland. Children One of her daughters married a Healy. Winifred Healy appears in her household in the 1911 Ireland Census and she is listed as a granddaughter. *Bridget Hogan (c1850-?) who married Michael Boyle (c1850-?). *Mary Hogan (c1850-?) who married Patrick Noonan (1856-aft1910). *Moira Hogan (c1860-?). *Michael Hogan (1863-?) who emigrated to the United States and married Johannah Downey (1867-bef1930) *Catherine Mary Hogan (1864-1941) who emigrated to the United States and married Thomas Morrissey I (1863-1928) *Jane Elizabeth Hogan (1864-1949) who emigrated to the United States and married Martin Matthew Gelchion I (1858-1899) aka Matthew Gelchion. *Patrick Hogan (1867-aft1911) who stayed in Hollygrove. *Winifred Hogan (1869-?) aka Winnie Hogan. *Ann Hogan (c1865-?), aka Annie Hogan, who emigrated to the United States and married John David Donnelly on February 4, 1883 at Saint Paul's Roman Catholic Church, Jersey City, New Jersey. *Nan Hogan who married Troy Gately. *Elizabeth Hogan (1873-1960) who was born on June 1, 1873 in Hollygrove, Ireland. She married Michael Cuddy (1857-1947) in 1915 and she died on May 4, 1960 in Buckfield, Ireland. *Lizzie Hogan (1876-aft1911) who stayed in Hollygrove. Hollygrove, Ireland Winifred Conboy appeared in the 1901 Irish Census as a widow who cannot read and write. She was living with her children: Patrick Hogan (1866-?); and Elizabeth Hogan (1876-?) aka Lorrie Hogan. Hollygrove had 12 families in 1901. In the 1911 Irish Census she was living with: Patrick Hogan; Elizabeth Hogan; and Winifred Healy (1903-?). Winifred was the daughter of Winifred Hogan and John Healy. Death The date of her death is not known. Burial She is most likely buried in Hollygrove, Ireland. Relationship Winifred Conboy (1828-?) was the second great-grandaunt of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) and of Ann Elizabeth O'Malley (1933- ). She was the second great-grandmother of Dierdre Anne Laura Kellar (1950- ); and of Michael Cuddy of Kiltoom, Roscommon, Ireland. External links *Winifred Conboy genealogy by Michael Cuddy of Kiltoom, Roscommon, Ireland File:1911 census Conboy Hogan Ireland.jpg|1911 Ireland census living in Hollygrove Category:Conboy (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles